


Blueberries

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blueberries, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: Anonymous asked: One word prompt: *since I am no good at long prompts* Blueberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, anon! Here you go. Sweet succulent blueberries, and a little Swan-Mills family sweetness too.

 

"Oh, look! Mom, stop!"

Regina slowed the Mercedes, glancing first to Emma in the passenger seat and then Henry pressed against the passenger window in the back seat. "What is it, Henry?"

"There's a U-pick patch here. We haven't done that since I was little."

Regina's breath caught as she returned her eyes to the road. But she collected herself and turned her gaze back to Emma. "Emma?"

"I've never done it at all."

"All right." Regina scanned the side of the road now looking for the turn off sign. Another sign appeared around the next curve, likely similar to the one which had caught Henry's attention. It marked that the entrance road to a farm was two hundred feet ahead.

Regina made the turn onto a dirt and gravel road. Dinks and plinks echoed against the car's undercarriage. She winced. Emma's hand slid onto her thigh. When she glanced over, green eyes crinkled and pink lips tipped up at the corners. Regina smiled back.

"Here we are!" Henry was already trying the door as Regina pulled into a small parking lot of cleared dirt, shaded by several trees. Beyond a short two-foot high fence of white boards lay what looked to be about three acres of ground-covering gnarled and twisting plants.

Henry had already snatched up a small basket from a stack near an opening in the fence. He was running into the patch even as Regina was just rising to see over the top of the car. "Be careful!" she called after him.

He waved back at her and kept running.

"He's good," Emma said. The blonde held out her hand. "C'mon."

Regina walked around the front of the car and took Emma's hand. They started to walk after Henry. Regina pointed to the baskets. "We'll need one of those."

"Nah."

"But I thought you had never done this?" Regina asked.

"I haven't. But, you know, just walking through a blueberry patch with my girl on my arm —" Emma tucked Regina's hand into the curve of her elbow. "And our son turning his face blue eating as many berries as he picks? Haven't done that either."

The green eyes were laughing at her. Bending down to a small cluster of the berries, Regina picked a handful of the tiny round blue fruits. She popped one in her mouth as she rose again. Its sweetness burst on her tongue pleasantly. She held another berry up to Emma's lips.

"Still, you ought to try them." She smiled when Emma's mouth closed over her fingers. "Henry loved how his tongue turns blue. He'd stare at it in the mirror for hours."

"I have better uses for my tongue," Emma replied in a low voice, swirling hers now around the tip of Regina's finger as she pulled away.

She leaned into Regina's body and cupped her cheek. Regina's whole world was a mischievous smile before Emma claimed her mouth and her tongue ignited warmth in Regina's belly.

"I'll see if I can arrange some time for you to show me," she whispered breathlessly when Emma let her go.

"We'll send Henry and his blueberry stained tongue to my parents for the night."

"Without warning?"

"Yeah." Emma grinned. "That should make you happy."

"I admit the idea we ,might… inconvenience… your mother and her prince is tempting."

Emma laughed. "That's my girl." She kissed Regina again. Relacing their fingers, Emma turned the two women back to strolling through the blueberry patch.

An hour later, Henry finally declared he was tired and his basket was full. As they walked to the small booth to weigh the berries and pay the few dollars for them, Regina could not recall having spent a happier time.

 


End file.
